


Melt with You

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a dork, F/M, Flash speculation, Fluff and Humor, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kissed a girl – and I need to talk to Oliver about it! - Barry Allen</p>
<p>This is prompt fic from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt with You

Oliver and Felicity had just arrived in their converted warehouse home from a tiring evening at the Glades Children’s Hospital fundraiser when they heard their front door buzz.

“Who could that be?” Felicity asks with a soft frown. She had been removing her stilettos, using Oliver’s right shoulder for balance as she did so.

“Let me check,” Oliver responds but waits for Felicity to remove her shoes from both feet before reaching for the tablet that had a direct feed to the hidden camera in their front door.

“Barry?” Felicity says, startled, as she leans over Oliver’s shoulder to have a look at the tablet screen. She reaches over to press a touch screen button that would open their pneumatic door.

Within less than a half a second, Barry is standing in their foyer. Before Oliver or Felicity could ask him what was wrong, Barry says in a rushed voice, “I need to talk to Oliver!”

“What’s the matter, Barry?” Oliver asks, stepping closer to Barry with Felicity at his heels.

“Is it Caitlin? Cisco? Is Harrison Wells back?” Felicity asks urgently, taking the tablet from Oliver so she could begin doing something, _anything_ , to help out.

“No! I kissed a girl – and I need to talk to Oliver about it!” Barry exclaims in desperation.

“What?” Oliver chuckles, “Surely, that wasn’t your first kiss, Barry!”

“Stop teasing him, Oliver,” Felicity laughs, slapping Oliver’s arm gently in admonition.

“I need to talk to a man!” Barry insists, rubbing his forehead and looking like he wanted to run away.

“OK, OK,” Oliver agrees with a shake of his head, motioning for Barry to take a seat in one of their couches. He turns to Felicity and murmurs, “I guess you’re going to have to take that shower by yourself while I deal with this … issue.”

Felicity nods and smiles softly at him, standing on her tip toes to give him a long and loving kiss. “Be kind, Oliver,” she warns before stepping out his arms.

“It’ll be OK, Barry,” she says softly, squeezing Barry’s shoulder as he hunched over his knees, running his hands on his hair in agitation, as he sits on their grey couch.

Felicity picks her shoes up before heading for her and Oliver’s master suite.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your evening,” Barry says as soon as Felicity disappears from the living area.

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver responds, taking a seat on the red leather wingback chair across from Barry, “What’s happening?”

Barry gulps before taking a deep breath, “So, there’s this new person – girl – woman – I’ve been working with at CSI. Patty. Spivot. Patty Spivot. She’s amazing. Really brilliant. Smart and intelligent. Really pretty. We’ve been working so well together these past few months. Really well.”

“And she the one you kissed,” Oliver concludes slowly, a confused frown on his face.

“Yeah,” Barry sighs.

“And –?”

“And Iris!” Barry exclaims, “I’ve been giving Iris space to grieve. Because of Eddie. I’ve been trying to be just her friend through all that. She’s really gutted over Eddie – and she well should be. She loved him so much! But a part of me, in the back my head, I always thought that, if I was patient enough, if I waited long enough, eventually, you know…”

“Eventually, she would turn to you as more than a friend,” Oliver finishes for him.

“I know you said that guys like us never get the girl but –”

“That was bullshit,” Oliver interrupts him, “Guys like us can get the girl. I was wrong to say that to you.”

“You were,” Barry agrees, “I knew that, even as you were saying it.”

“Good,” Oliver nods, leaning back into his chair, “Has Iris been showing that she’s interested in you as more than a friend when you kissed this Patty woman?”

“No, not really,” Barry says sadly, “Things with Iris are steady. We’re best friends. Like always. But this thing with Patty – It surprised me. I mean, I knew that she was attractive and really pretty. I knew that she was amazing. She reminds me of Felicity, in fact. She’s that cool. But kissing her is not like kissing Felicity–”

“You kissed Felicity?” Oliver growls standing up straight in his chair.

“Once! When she visited me in Central City!” Barry responds in panic and with wide eyes, “You weren’t together then! She was talking about – We were talking about being in love with unattainable people, while we were perfect for each other in theory. And then we kissed. On the train! We just had to confirm what we both already knew – that all we could ever be was friends! Because she was in love with you, and I was in love with Iris! Please don’t kill me.”

Oliver gets up from his chair and Barry visibly gulps. “Stay there. I need a minute,” he says before heading for the kitchen.

Barry was seriously considering, if fetching Felicity from her and Oliver’s bedroom would make things better or worse, when Oliver returns to the living area. The older man shoves a plate of pastries at Barry, “Eat.”

“Are these poisoned?” Barry asks sheepishly, looking at what looked to be homemade cheese danishes and crullers.

Oliver just rolls his eyes at the question before re-taking his former seat, a half-eaten cruller in his hand.

“Go on,” Oliver nods at Barry, nodding towards the plate of pastries and implying that Barry should continue talking.

Barry takes a cheese danish and places the plate on the dark wood coffee table in front of him. He takes a bite and has to stop a moan at the taste. _It was really good!_

“Thanks,” Oliver says.

“Did you make this?”

“Felicity loves those things,” Oliver shrugs, “So about kissing Patty…?”

“It was different from –” Barry stops himself at the glower in Oliver’s face, “Yeah, it was just different.”

“How so?”

“It was just – I forgot everything when I was kissing her,” Barry admits with a blush, “It’s like the whole world just melted away. You know what I mean?”

Oliver smiles softly and nods, his eyes with a faraway look, “Yeah.”

“It’s like that between you and Felicity, right?” Barry correctly guesses the reason for the soft smile in Oliver’s face.

“Every time,” Oliver says in such a way that Barry has the urge to give the other man some time alone. Before Barry could leave, Oliver clears his throat, coming back to his senses, “And that’s a problem with Patty – why?”

“What about Iris?” Barry asks despondently.

“What about Iris?” Oliver returns, deliberately playing obtuse. He knows exactly what Barry’s point was but wanted the younger man to come to his own conclusions.

“I can’t remember a time in my life that I wasn’t in love with Iris,” Barry responds, “That she wasn’t the girl of my dreams.”

“Did you think about Iris when you were kissing Patty?” Oliver prods.

“No,” Barry admits, “Like I said, the world just melted away.”

Oliver nods before saying, “You know that Laurel and I were together before, yes?”

“Felicity has mentioned that,” Barry says, “But not much more than the two of you were together and that Laurel was Gorgeous Laurel.”

“For the longest time, I thought that Laurel should be the one I had to be with,” Oliver begins, “At one point, I couldn’t remember a time where I didn’t think that I should be in love with her. She was perfect. She was the one that was perfect for the life that was destined for me.”

“What happened?”

“I cheated on Laurel left and right – and with her sister even – when were together. After Lian Yu, I thought that Laurel’s forgiveness and acceptance will be my salvation. I really believed that, if I could make things up to Laurel, I would be someone who was worth something. I pursued Laurel even though I knew that she could have been happier with someone else. Because I thought I could love her the way she deserved,” Oliver admits, “At some point, I realised that my feelings for Laurel were about what I thought I _should_ feel for her, instead of what I actually felt – and still sometimes, feel – for her.”

“And that was?”

“Guilt for doing her so much wrong. For being the worst dickhead to her,” Oliver says sadly before continuing, “One day, after telling Felicity that I couldn’t be with someone that I could really care about because of the life that I was leading, it hit me that the picture in my head was not Laurel.”

“It was Felicity,” Barry answers.

“Yes,” Oliver nods, “I’m not saying that yours and Iris’ situation is the same as mine and Laurel’s. I know it’s not the same. I _hope_ it’s not the same. You’re not a dickhead, Barry. We’re not the same man. Iris and Laurel are not the same woman. Patty and Felicity is not the same woman, even. No matter how similar you think they are.”

“And –?”

“And my point is that sometimes, love just sneaks up on you. One day, after believing with all of your heart that you love this person, you kiss another person and the person that you think you _should_ be with suddenly disappears from your mind,” Oliver says, “Or you know, one day, you’re saying "I love you” to another woman, thinking that it was all part of a grand scheme to beat your enemy and save the city, and realise that you mean everything you’re saying. And that you can’t ever imagine loving anyone else.“

"So, you’re saying that I should forget about Iris,” Barry confirms.

“I’m saying, that when someone makes the world melt away, you deserve chance to see where that goes,” Oliver smiles.

Barry nods in acceptance, taking in Oliver’s words and everything he had shared. They eat the pastries in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Thank you, Oliver, I needed this,” Barry finally says, smiling, “And when did you get so wise?”

Oliver looks at the other man for a few seconds before leaning over to growl, “Now that your personal drama is sorted, I’d like to talk about you kissing my Felicity.”

Startled, Barry gets up from the couch and disappears from Oliver’s view in a flash.

Oliver chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he gets up from the couch and prepares for a quiet evening with his Felicity.

——————

“Good talk?” Felicity asks as Oliver enters their bedroom. She had been lying in bed, dressed in a one of Oliver’s Henley shirts – her favourite sleep attire – just finishing up on updating the foundry computers remotely, as she waits for Oliver and Barry to finish their conversation.

“Hmm…” Oliver murmurs, undressing.

“What was that about? Who did he kiss?” she prods as Oliver heads for their en suite bathroom to wash up, “And where’s Barry?”

“It was him worrying about his – feelings for Iris because he kissed a woman called Patty,” Oliver answers from the bathroom, his voice barely audible from the sounds of the shower running.

“Who’s Patty?” Felicity murmurs to herself as she starts a search on her tab for a “Patty” in Central City. She spends a few fruitless minutes trying to see who this “Patty” could be but without a surname, her search was yielding no good results.

“Barry left – ran away, actually,” Oliver says as he re-enters their sleeping area, naked.

“Did you scare him away? Why would he run off? What did you say to him?” Felicity asks as Oliver crawls into his side of the bed.

Oliver removes the tablet from her hands to place it on her side table before pulling her down into his arms, nuzzling the side of neck. Felicity turns to face him fully, wrapping a leg around his hip, cupping his jaw with one hand to pull his face closer for a kiss.

They kiss leisurely – tongues tangling, teeth nibbling, lips sucking.  They run their hands all over each others bodies, Felicity tangling her fingers in Oliver’s hair while her other hand strokes up and down his chests; Oliver squeezing her butt under her black and pink striped panties, pulling her closer to the cradle of his hips, then slipping the fingers of one hand in the back of her panties to stroke her skin. They lose track of time, the world fading away as they savour each others’ tastes and sounds and feel.

After a while, they pull away from each other, but just far enough to catch their breaths.

“So, Barry said something interesting earlier,” Oliver murmurs with a teasing tone.

“Hmm…?” Felicity nuzzles his jaw, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

“Yes … about a kiss on the train?” he says slowly, waiting for her reaction.

It takes her sleepily aroused mind to process Oliver’s words. Oliver smile grows wider as he sees hers slowly realise what he had said. She stiffens in his arms as her eyes open to see Oliver smirking with a raised brow.

“So?” he teases.

She tries to pull away from him but he keeps her enclosed in his arms as she begins to babble, “It was nothing! Oliver, I swear! That’s why I didn’t tell you. It wasn’t like I was keeping it a secret. Also that happened before you got you ass out of your ass about me! So, it was none of your business! And – and – I thought there was no need because it was really nothing! It was like kissing my own hand! No, worse actually, like kissing a wall! Not that I’m saying that Barry’s a wall or my hand or something like that. Or that he’s not attractive or anything like that. It’s just that there was no spark! He didn’t rock my world! Or I didn’t rock his. There was no mutual earth-rocking! Oliver, stop laughing!”

Oliver folds his torso to lay his forehead on her shoulder as he chuckles loudly. She hits him playfully on his shoulder as he continues to chortle.

“That was one of your best rambles yet!” Oliver chuckles as he raises his head, “It was spectacular!”

“Oliver!” she rolls her eyes at him, chuckling, “Stop teasing!”

“But I live to tease you, Felicity,” he says flirtatiously, tugging on a lose strand of her hair playfully, “It’s one of my favourite things to do. And don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

“I don’t,” she says lightly, “I love it.”

“I love you,” he responds, pecking her nose.

“And I love you,” she smiles at him, before asking seriously, “You’re not mad?”

“Not really. Like you said, it happened before I got my head out of my ass, so I have no right to complain,” Oliver says.

“Good,” Felicity nods at him, smiling warmly, “There was nothing to worry about on that matter anyway.”

“Yes, because there no mutual earth-rocking,” he says smugly, “The world didn’t melt away.”

“What?”

“Just something Barry said about kissing that Patty woman,” Oliver says softly, “I thought it was an apt description for what it feels like when we kiss.”

She smiles at him before pulling herself closer to him with the leg wrapped around his hips, “Very apt,” she says as he groans at her hips rubbing against him.

Oliver smiles before bending his head to kiss her, moaning as the world melts away.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/126502272508/melt-with-you


End file.
